Day of Angels
by Kryztaliaena Elizabeth
Summary: One-shot songfic for 07-Ghost. Teito writes a song for Ouka. TeiKa fluff D R


**Day of Angels**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Huff... Huff...''

I panted from running too much. It has been centuries since I last ran away this fast, my dress adding to the hindrance. I could hear Hakuren's shouts getting particularly closer, so I kept running. Then I could hear splashing of water, which signifies my close destination. I stopped abruptly, peeked out to see if there were any guards close enough to spot me and bring me back to my old boring room. All I saw by the fountain square was a short brown-haired boy with emerald eyes in black military uniform. Beside him, resting on the white fountain was a black guitar. No one else was around so I guess its safe to move out.

''Teito!'' I called, smiling at him.

Teito smiled back and waved at me. ''Hey Ouka!'' He called back, but stopped to look around, hoping not to have attracted any guards who happen to be around.

I sat on the stone wall surrounding the fountain, careful not to wet my dress, beside Teito. The sun was up in the middle of the sky, so the waters look like small turquoise crystals pasted together.

''So, what did you call me out for?'' I beamed.

''Well,'' he started slowly, a small tint of pink appeared on his face, ''I actually wrote a song for you...''

At that my whole face flushed a bright shade of red. Teito is sweet and kind towards me but.. This one is kinda unexpected.

Seeing my flushed face, he quickly waved his hand in front of his face and stuttered, ''I-i-it's not that I-i wrote it on purpose. I-i-i just happened to have an i-idea.''

_'Such a tsundere...' _I thought with a small giggle.

''Well.. Let's hear it out,'' I smiled.

He nodded and grabbed his guitar, putting it on his lap. After checking the sound of each string he began to strum a soft major tune. It was calming and sweet, the birds hovering above us and wind howling to the tune but not sweeping it away. He started singing in a soft low-pitched voice:

_That day, that very moment_

_Meeting you made the world look brighter_

_Every minute, every second with you_

_I really wanted to protect you.._

_If a human falls in love_

_With the smile of an angel_

_What is it that I can do_

_So that you'll be mine, only mine?_

_If a human falls in love_

_With the smile of an angel_

_Will you be willing to be human_

_Just to be beside me?_

_You have the eyes of an angel_

_That turns beautifully into a shooting star_

_Before it disappears, lights up the sky_

_But not leaving a single mark behind_

_You have the smile of an angel_

_That gives me many sweet memories_

_Its all to late, the secret I hold close_

_Is that I love you.._

_You have the eyes of an angel_

_That turns beautifully into a shooting star_

_Before it disappears, lights up the sky_

_But not leaving a single mark behind_

_You have the smile of an angel_

_That gives me many sweet memories_

_Its all to late, the secret I hold close_

_Is that I love you.._

By the last note of the song, I was amazed. From all the things people across the continent ever gave me, this was the best. I could not help but notice how handsome Teito looks playing the guitar, his hair softly ruffled by the wind, his voice soft like an angel.

''So, do you like it?'' He asked, looking at me. A small blush crept up his face when I nodded.

I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, ''Thanks.. I love it.'' I pecked his cheeks slightly and Teito flushed ten shades of red.

Just then, ruining the moment, Hakuren came in panting, ''Prin..cess.. Please.. Go.. Back.. To.. Your room... Teito.. You-''

Before he could finish, Teito grabbed my hand and ran, leaving a going-to-faint Hakuren chasing after us. We laughed and walked into the sun, and as he held my hand, I wish this moment would never end.

_**A/N: Heya, its Serena-chan. 07-Ghost seems to lack fanfics of my favourite couple – TeiKa (TeitoxOuka), so I decided to write one, in fact, its a songfic. I wrote the song for Bahasa project and decided to translate it to this fic. Though its only a one-shot, I hope its nice and you guys enjoy it! Please review if you do~ And if you want to hear the melody of the song and its original lyrics, do PM me :3**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 07-Ghost or its characters. They all belong to Amemiya Yuki :)**_

_**COPYRIGHT: I own the song used. Please don't copy the music or lyrics :3**_


End file.
